


A Sight to Witness

by fireandhoney



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, John being soft and patient, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock at the beach, Sherlock figuring out normal stuff, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandhoney/pseuds/fireandhoney
Summary: John drags Sherlock to the beach
Relationships: Johnlock, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 9





	A Sight to Witness

I've always loved the beach. Dipping my toes in the warm sand, the feel of the sun on my skin, the scent of the ocean, the wind in my hair. I never thought another person could make that experience better, but I was wrong. Have you ever imagined the great Sherlock Holmes at the beach? Well, that is quite a sight to witness.   
John, the sand will ruin my shoes.   
Take them off then.  
John, you know I can't tan, I'll burn!  
Put on sunscreen!  
John, there's children running and screaming everywhere!   
It's a public beach, Sherlock. They're allowed to be here.   
After carefully setting down the towel I'd brought for him, Sherlock finally sat down, carefully avoiding touching the sand. He started observing the people around us. His eyes narrowed and I could tell he was finding out way too much about everyone surrounding us. I left him to his deductions and took off my sandals, burying my feet in the warm sand. I took off my shirt and closed my eyes, focusing on the way the beach affected all my senses. Everything was so peaceful, so peaceful until-  
"John! John, what are you doing?"  
I turned my head and opened one eye, looking at this ridiculous man, fully dressed in his suit and tie on a beach in the middle of July.   
"Mhm?"  
"What are you doing?"  
I closed my eye and faced the sea again.   
"Enjoying life."  
"What is there to enjoy about the smell of fish and the possibility of sunburn?"  
"Everything, Sherlock. Being alive. Being here. You should try it."  
"That does not sound enjoyable. I'd much rather be in London."  
"You're the one who complained about the rain every day last week. Now stop arguing and stand up. I want to be here and you owe me this."  
He seemed to ponder over this for a moment, then he sighed. I heard him move around until I could feel his presence by my side.   
"Close your eyes and pay attention."  
"What to?"  
"The sound of the waves. The soft, warm wind on your face. The sand between your toes."  
"Mhm."  
He fell silent and I could almost hear his mind running. I decided to use this opportunity to subtly observe him. His shoulders and his jaw were tense, his posture way too straight and solid.   
I was about to tell him he didn't have to do this if it was too painful for him and I noticed a small smile curving his lips. His body relaxed and he opened his fists, softly stretching his fingers. His head fell to one side and he took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.   
Hesitantly, I moved my hand closer to his, brushing his fingertips. He instantly wrapped his little finger around me and we stayed there, holding each other in a comfortable silence.   
"Better?" I asked after a while.   
"With you, always," he answered.


End file.
